Red Ash Rising
by AshKetchumSoulReaper
Summary: The Story of Ash Ketchum after his return from the Unova League. During his 16th birthday party, an unexpected visitor appears and gives Ash a quest, one that will change his life forever and may harm those that he loves most. Worst of all, a horrible evil is under the surface of our hero that threatens to surface, and ruin everything...
1. Red Horizon

Red Ash

Red Horizon

I blew out a puff of air. I was lying down in my bed, in a dark room. I look at the clock beside my bed. It read 4:01. I smiled to myself and whispered "Happy Birthday to me."

Wait. I should explain who I am. Well, first off, my name is Ash. According to the time and date, I am now 16 years old to this date. I have traveled to many wondrous regions. Usually my friends would travel with me, but after this last journey, I decided to take a little vacation from my dream.

Speaking of dreams and friends, I looked at the foot of my bed. I saw a little movement from the yellow animal at the foot of my bed. Then again, he only moved a lot if he had a bad dream. I quietly and carefully got out of bed, so I wouldn't disturb my friend's sleep and get electrocuted.

I crept quietly past my mom's room. She was one of the main reasons why I am taking a vacation from my dream. She has been alone for most of these 6 years that I have been traveling, only being able to see me through video calls and when I come back for a week after each region.

I managed to get to the new balcony my mom had built with Mr. I always called Mr. Mime Mr., because I thought it was easier for me to do. It was kind of like his nickname.

As I walked over on the balcony, I looked towards the east, where I can see a pale blue light on the horizon. I knew what that light was, and I let a smile creep onto my face. It was the light from Cerulean City, home of a great friend. But, over these last few years, I was starting to think of her more than a friend. I mean, she is about a year older than me, but I think I win in the height department, considering I am now about 6'1. She was tomboyish last time we met, but as I video called her yesterday, she was obviously a totally different looking girl.

**Flashback**

I finally got back home. I left Pikachu and the others at Oak's lab. I had to video call her, I just had to. I quickly typed in the number and waited till the Gym Leader's face showed up on the screen. She looked amazing. Her crimson hair had gotten longer, because it was like a flood of hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her face didn't change much: Her deep sea eyes still flashed between green and blue. She had a faint smile on her lips, and I never realized had it always appeared during our calls. She was just wearing a faint blue t-shirt with a wave on it, and she was wearing surfer's shorts.

"Hey." I said, my brain suffering from an overload of emotions. It has been a year since I saw her, and she laughed at my look of shock and awe. I couldn't help myself, and I started laughing with her. I smiled awkwardly after we were done laughing. My mouth just wouldn't work, my tongue refusing to form words. I haven't talked to her since I left for Unova, and she obviously changed just so she can see my face and my reaction. Put on her signature side ponytail, which was a lot longer than usual, she asked "So, how was Unova?"

"I was fine. I meet some new friends named Cilan and Iris." Her face scrunched up a bit when I mentioned the Dragon Master in training. I wonder why? "They both went back to Unova, to continue their dreams."

Her face lit up when I said they went back. Sometimes, this girl is really hard to read. Or maybe it is true: maybe I am a little dense. Nah. "So, how is Cerulean doing?"

She had a smile on her face as she spoke. "Oh Ash, you should see it. It is so beautiful. The waves look crystal, my sisters are out of town, and my training is going great!"

"That is good to hear." I told her. "So, are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mr. Pokémon Master." She stuck out her tongue, just like old times. She always mocked me like that, calling me what I wanted to be for a while, but I never achieved.

"Hey, don't mock me, Orange Top." I shot back, a sly smile crossing my face. She soon had a red face. I thought of calling her "Tomato Face," but I remembered two very important things: One, she had a mallet, and two, she has good aim.

"Oh, we're not finished yet. Let's continue this tomorrow though… I just got two trainers wanting to challenge the gym. So ya tomorrow Ash!" she called out, then the call ended.

I was sad to see the screen go black… I don't know why…

**Present**

I still remembered that talk. She seemed so beautiful, yet I am worried one day, she will be snatched up by another dude. I don't like this feeling. My mom and Brock call it jealousy, but I am not jealous! I am just… never mind.

As I was still looking at the horizon, a speck of orange and red appeared on the horizon. I couldn't help but smile. As the shape flew closer and closer, my only prayer was that it would slow down.

Thankfully, one of my best friends managed to slow himself down and land in the front yard. I should mention that my friend is a dragon.

At 7'11, Charizard stood, head arched proudly towards my direction. He never looked stronger and happier, his flame burning brighter, his eyes confident, his orange skin glistening in the early dawn.

I saw what he was about to do just in time. "Not now Charizard!" I yelled to him. He stopped just in time, flames sparking in the back of his throat. Charizard loved to make an entrance, roaring with power and prestige. He looked a little upset, but he got his old smile back after he heard "Pika?"

The little mouse Pokémon apparently awoke from my yell. He tiredly walked over on his hind legs, wondering what was going on and rubbing his eyes. After he stopped rubbing them, he looked at the fire and flying type that landed in our front yard and made an excited "Pika!" noise.

Pikachu, being a Pokémon, jumped from the balcony to Charizard. I, being human, proceeded to put on a white T-shirt, jeans, and a green jacket vest thing that mother never explained to me what it was. I looked atop my dresser, and say a familiar sight. The very first hat I ever wore on my Pokémon adventure. I went over to it, picked it up, and brushed off the dust. The League symbol was still on there, still bright red as ever. The symbol was the only thing that still looked new though; the green, white, and blue were a bit faded. I put it onto my head. A little snug, but otherwise it still fits.

Then, being Ash Ketchum, I took a running start and vaulted over the balcony's railing, to the ground a story below. I landed on my feet, did a little roll, and took off running. I would at least get a mile run in before the guests arrive. Charizard flew above me, growling in challenge to race me. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and nodded. I sprinted as fast as I could to the edge of town, my large Charizard close behind, giving a guttural chuckle. I swear, I thought I heard him talk.

I thought he said "It's been so long since you took up a challenge."


	2. Getting This Party Started!

**Getting This Party Started!**

Of course, the dragon beat me. I mean, he could fly for Arceus's sake! We jogged back to my house. I got used to these runs with my Pokémon: it conditions both our minds and our partnerships. Usually, I would run 2-5 miles a day, but I didn't want to get sweaty and stinky before the party. As I got home, it was 6:07 a.m. What was strange, there were three people talking in the window.

"Mom, I am back from running." I called out. The three people in the hall all turned and looked at me, smiles gracing their faces. I tend to do that a lot.

The first was a guy as tall as me, his hair black and spiky and his eyes slanted. His skin was chocolate brown, and he was wearing an orange t-shirt with a green vest over it, with some jeans. He had the Rock Badge pinned to his vest, showing him who he was. This was Brock, Leader of the Pewter Gym.

The other one in the middle was wearing a lab coat with a red undershirt. He had a hard complexion, but his eyes were kind. He had grey hair, and smiled when I entered the house. I couldn't forget the man who helped me start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Professor Oak, I will never forget that day.

My mom stood next to him, wearing a pink shirt and a yellow skirt.

"Oh, high honey! How was your run?" she said, as I felt the blood rush to my face. My mom, ever the mother.

"It was fine Mom. I managed to keep up with Charizard for a bit. So, how is party planning going?" I replied, curious about the party itself. Even though it was my birthday and I knew who were coming, but I had no idea what the party was or what was theme.

"Well, Ash, that is a secret." Said Brock, holding up a large plastic bag. "So do you know how to put on a suit?"

"Uhhhh…" I replied. I never wore a suit. It was usually jackets and hats, one time being an old hero's costume, but I never wore anything formal. Pikachu let an evil smile on his face, as saying _this will be fun._

I soon later found out, getting into a suit was the least of my worries.

* * *

After I managed to wrestle into the suit, I took a look in the mirror. The overcoat Brock gave me was a perfect fit, not to tight, but not too loose either. It went over a silver dress shirt, buttoned up to the collar. I looked on the PC to see how to tie a tie, and managed to get my red one looking just like the one in the video. Since I had a black overcoat, I was wearing black slacks and loafers. Pikachu was dressed up to, wearing a red bow tie.

"Ash, you ready yet?" Brock called from the other side of the door. I turned around to answer, but I hesitated a bit.

"Yeah almost." I said, and I watched as the blue Aura of Brock turned from my door and left downstairs.

Ever since my encounter with Lucario and Mew, I progressively saw my Aura abilities get stronger. First, I started seeing blue shapes through my eyelids every time I tried to go to sleep. It bothered me a bit, but I managed to switch it on and off. I call it Aura Vision. Most people have blue Auras, but some of my friends have different shades or colors. Brock's was a blue with some brown mixed in, as though to show his pride as a Pokémon Doctor.

The second ting that got me worried was the ability to manipulate latent Aura or Aura in the air. I discovered this accidentally while taking a shower. As I was getting in, the water seemed to bend when I did certain moves. Of course, I washed soon after words, but I experimented it with it a little more. It seems as I grow older, I have more control, but also more power.

I was thinking about this when I exited my room. Next thing I know, I am blind.

"What?" I said through the bag. I closed my eyes, and then opened them, Auras peeking through the bag. I saw three colors: pink, indigo, and a whitish gold. I saw Brock's Aura come up the stairs, but it resonated with a happy and jovial mood.

"I just got some friends to help you transferring you too our location." He said with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Why are we helpin' the teenage twerp again?" came a familiar voice from just below my waist.

"Because," came a snappy female voice, "since he helped us so many times, and we haven't been nice to him, and I think he needs a favor from us." No, it can't be…

"Oooooooooooooo," came a male voice full of pep, "Hurry Jessie, we need to get him into the truck."

I sighed, as Team Rocket carried me to a car, put me in and buckled me up, and drove off.

* * *

How was the ride you may ask? Horrid, considering I had to hear them practice their new mantra:

_To protect the Earth from devastation,_

_To unite the people under our civilization._

_To denounce the evils of truth and justice,_

_As the world goes through a new solstice._

_Jessie_

_James_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth that's right!_

_Wobbuffet!_

I have to admit, this mantra seems more sophisticated than the rest, but it was still annoying. I was happy I didn't get to see their movements. Usually, those are over dramatic.

After an hour of listening to this and wanting my Pikachu beside me, I started imagining what the party would be like. (Pikachu is riding with Brock for obvious reasons.)

Since I was dressed up, I wondered if the party was going to be like the _Great Gogogoatsby,_ where everyone will be dressed up. Women will be wearing dresses, and men wearing tuxes, sort of like a prom. Or it could just be a regular party, wear as I, the guest of honor will be looking spiffy. I was still thinking up the possibilities when the car stopped.

The burlap bag was yanked off my head, and I saw the familiar faces of Jessie, James, and Meowth. They didn't look much different last time we met. I looked out the front window of the car and saw where my party took place. No way, this couldn't be happening.

The Indigo Plateau was in front of me, looking grand and strong. Streamers were on the front of the entrance, a huge banner saying "Happy 16th Birthday Ash Ketchum!" Balloons, in the shape Drifloons and Drifblimps, were hanging near the sign. 5 people where in front of the entrance, and I couldn't help but smile.

Brock was the tallest out of the bunch, wearing a formal doctor's uniform, smiling at me. The Pokécenter logo was on his right shoulder. He had a dull brown overcoat, with a white under shirt and a green tie. May and Max Hakura wear standing right beside him. May was wearing a simple red and white dress with ribbons on the shoulders. She had her hair flowing down her shoulders. Max was a miniature version of me, wearing a black tux with a red bowtie, his glasses shining, and his smile evident. I saw he had a Pokéball strapped to his belt. Dawn Hikari was wearing her coordinators outfit, pink and white with ribbons all over. She had her black hair tied in a messy, but elegant ponytail.

And last, but most beautiful of all, was Misty Waterflower, her beautiful figure fitting perfectly in her aquamarine blue dress, with one bare shoulder. Instead of a signature side ponytail, her lovely orange hair flooded down her shoulders. Her smile sent Butterfrees into my stomach and my palms sweaty.

Team Rocket went over with them, wearing matching white tux, dress, and bowtie. My friends (and friend-ish people) yelled like an Exploud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH KETCHUM!"

I laughed, as I went over to meet them.

**Phew. That was tiring, but fun! So, as you can tell, I am trying to make the stories longer. Tell me your opinion, and please, don't give destructive criticism. Thanks to those who gave great 1****st**** chapter reviews. Join me in the next chapter, as the story continues.**


End file.
